


Surprise Attacks and Naked Tackles

by roserosa



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roserosa/pseuds/roserosa
Summary: Souji and Yosuke finally get some alone time at the Dojima house until a surprise visitor makes things awkward.





	Surprise Attacks and Naked Tackles

**Author's Note:**

> I...don't really know what this is and I promise that I will write some more thought out content at some point. But this drabble was inspired by a scene in the upcoming novel There's Someone Inside Your House by Stephanie Perkins and was encouraged by a friend on Tumblr.
> 
> It was a lot of fun to write though no matter how short so I hope you all enjoy!

Yosuke was fast asleep. He didn’t even stir as Souji rolled onto one side to simply watch him. He still couldn’t believe what they’d just done. A smile lit up his face just even thinking about it. Still, he couldn’t find it in him to just collapse next to his boyfriend. His mind whirled a mile a minute, unused to hours of quiet contemplation with his busy schedule. Instead, he was already thinking about what to cook for dinner, his fingers itching to do something.

Eventually, he rolled out of bed, pulling his clothes back on so he could go downstairs and cook. Nanako was staying over a friend’s house and he didn’t expect Dojima back for hours so it wasn’t for their sake. More like he didn’t want to wind up scalding somewhere incredibly sensitive.

Souji lumbered downstairs, running his fingers through his hair as he tried to remember whether they had fillings for an omelette side dish. He was so lost in thought as he stepped into the main room that he almost didn’t notice the open living room window. He slowed to a stop. He was certain the window had been closed when he’d gone upstairs.

There was a creak.

Souji’s head whipped around but there was nothing there. If he hadn’t been chasing a murderer for months, he might have been inclined to believe it was just a breeze.

He stepped sideways, keeping his back to the wall as he edged towards the kitchen. But the moment he passed the entrance, he knew he’d made a mistake.

Somebody crashed into his back and Souji swore, swinging his body so he’d crash into the kitchen counter.

He stumbled forwards, cutlery clanging as he grabbed for a frying pan. His sword was upstairs, why did he keep it upstairs?

His attacker was hooded, staying in the shadows as he flicked a knife open. A chill ran through Souji, knowing that this couldn’t be the TV world killer.

The attacker leapt forwards and Souji dived around the other side of the counter, his frying pan clashing with the knife as it swept through thin air. Souji stumbled back further, his hip crashing into the dining room table.

“What do you want?” He demanded. He could practically feel his attacker sneering at him. But before he could move, before he could answer, two things happened. The front door opened and Yosuke came hurtling down the stairs.

The caramel haired boy crashed into his attacker, knocking him to the floor as he twisted the person’s arm behind their back. The attacker’s hood slid off his head, revealing a semi-familiar teenage boy as Yosuke disarmed him.

“Souji!” A voice cried out.

Souji looked up to see his uncle staring at them, taking in the situation.

“This guy broke-”

“I can see that. Thank god you’re okay,” Dojima replied sharply, stalking over. He nodded to Yosuke who released the boy and stood up. It was only then they all seemed to realise that Yosuke was naked. His cheeks flushed and he turned around to dart upstairs as Dojima cuffed the attacker. Souji’s cheeks were also red but he kept his eyes on the cuffed boy, trying to place him. He thought maybe he’d seen him ask Yukiko out…

“Souji?”

He looked up again at his name, ‘hmm'ing in response.

“Not that I’m not grateful to him but why was Hanamura naked in my house?” Dojima asked.

Souji’s mind went blank. Shit. They should have planned for this.

“He crashed his bike into the trash again. He came over here to shower before work…” he replied, wincing inside at the absurdity of his excuse.

Yosuke lived closer to Junes and the school than they did. He could have just gone home.

Dojima simply stared at him and Souji hoped that the man couldn’t tell that he’d broken into a sweat.

“Well, next time, I hope you’re safe. You never know where that trash can has been,” Dojima muttered in response before he turned to lead the almost forgotten attacker out of the house as Souji spluttered.

Yosuke was going to kill him. 


End file.
